Rise Of The Webbed Warrior!
by Webbed Weeb
Summary: The Number 1 Hero of America has decided to move back to her native country, Japan, Her and her son Logan move just after he finished middle school, Now watch as Logan Join's Class 1-A on there adventures as he becomes the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!


**Hello and Welcome to my first fanfiction that I hope you all will enjoy! This is and OC so sorry for those who don't like them, my Oc will be joining the Class 1-A gang and being paired with Momo.**

**And don't worry I'm not gonna rush there romance there gonna be like normal teens shad the odd awkward romantic gesture every now and then but I wanna let it build up I don't want to rush I have seen a lot where the romance is rushed in like the first couple chapter and I think that's dumb but with that said I don't want to drag it out because there gonna be awkward teens who dunno what this feeling they have towards each other is.**

**OC:**

**Name: Logan Lennox**

**From: New York, Queens (couldn't help it)**

**Quirk: Spider, this allows Logan to have enhanced strength, agility, durability and speed, he can stick to any surface, can produce natural webbing from his wrists and has a sixth sense that alerts him if there is any danger.**

**Family members: Cleo Lennox -Mother- (Americas Number 1 Hero Spider-Woman) Felix Lennox -Father- (Unknown).**

**Hero Suit: Classic red and blue Spider-Man suit but work Like the MCU Suit with its own built in female A.I named Kara (Basically the same as Karen).**

**Bio: Logan trained a lot with his Mother to strengthen his Quark ever since he got it at the age of four as well as learn different forms of fighting which lead him to make his own fight style similar to his mother's, his Mother wanted to move to her home country, Japan to continue her Hero work so she held off from moving till Logan finished Middle school which he passed with the highest grade's, Now Logan is Getting ready for U.A High and the adventures to follow.**

**I DON'T OWN SPIDER-MAN OR MY HERO ACADEMIA**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Spider Meets The Creator**

A teen boy with dark raven black hair stood at 5'7 wearing a red snapback with a blue brim and a black spider logo on the crow of the hat, He is wearing a plain blue jacket with a plain red top underneath, a blue pair of jeans and a pair red shoes as well as a black bag on his back, the boy name is Logan. He looked at the big gate in front of him and next to the gate was a sign in Japanese that read Lennox his family name, He watch his mother walk through the gate with a bright smile on her face as she watch the moving van drive up to there house. Logan looked to his left then to his right just barley seeing the edges of each side of the fence he sighed and stepped into his new living area but before he completely followed his mother to the house he hear a car driving up to his surprise it was a limo which belonged to his new neighbours who lives in the mansion just across the road from his own, Logan waved to whoever was in the car not knowing who with a smile just to be polite and then Put his hands in his jacket pockets and made the walk to his house.

"Hey Mom, Tell me why we left New York again" Logan said as he made his way to the front door catching up with his Mother.

"Because Sweetie i want you to know more about this side of you and where you come from plus I've always wanted to move back to Japan its so beautiful here" Logan's mother know as Cleo spoke with such joy that made Logan smile, He didnt want to leave America but he loves to see his mother happy and it makes him happy.

"Ok Mom but i was really looking forward to applying to SHIELD Academy this year i hope i can still get into a Hero School here" The spider teen spoke unsure weather he will find the entrance exam more difficult here then back home, it wasn't the language that bothered him, his mother made sure he was fluent in her native language just encase they ever went to Japan.

"You worry to much Logan, You work really hard to get the top grade and when ever we trained I'm sure your going to ace it and get in especially since you are wanting to go to my old High School, U.A High" The older spider quirk user said with excitement and determination for her son "And with my recommendation for you you will only need to take the recommendation exam which i know you will pass.

Logan looked at his mother with a smile then nodded and walked into his new home as soon as he walked in he could see the boxes that He and his mother brought over from their old home in Queens which was the things they thought was worth bringing but as he walked around he could see that the house was already decorated ready for them arriving, the Mansion it self was huge there seemed to be ever endless rooms but Logan was stopped by a woman in a black and white maids uniform, she has short white hair with two cat what ear and a white cat tail, she has hazel cat like eyes and big 'Assets'.

"Hello Master Lennox welcome let me show you to your room, oh and where are my manners, My name is Hinata Aono its a pleasure to meet you" Hinata said with a smile and a bow which made Logan take a step back in surprise and have an awkward grin and a light sweat drop as he scratched his chin.

"Hey nice to meet you, you can just call me Logan and sure" The Spider quirk user said Hinata stood up straight with a cute smile.

"Right this way Master Logan as she lead him up the top flour to this three story mansion and once they where up the firs flight of stair they came to a + junction of corridors as they where stood in the middle of the mansion, the two walked north of the spiral stairs which was leading to the front of the mansion.

"SO Hinata, What does your quirk allow you to do?" Logan asked out of curiosity.

"Well as you can tell my Quirk is Cat which alows me to do what ever a cat can do, i can also communicate with other cars" The maid said with a smile.

"That's so cool that's kinda like mine and my Mom's quirk which allows us to do anything a spider can do" Logan said as they reached to a door that had the name Logan on it.

"I know your Mom's pretty famous her in Japan, Know as the number 3 hero of Japan even though she is the Number 1 hero of America" The cat quirk user said with a smile.

'Wow I would of thought people would of known about her since she was number 1 of America but I didn't know she was so high up in the ranks here in Japan' Logan thought to himself but soon snapped out of it when Hinata got his attention.

"Anyways Master Logan I will leave you to relax and get used to your room" Hinata spoke as she bowed and left to down the hall.

Logan smiled and walked into his room through the double doors, as soon as he walked in he could seer it was huge and decorated in his favourite colours red and blue he looked to his right to see a balcony, walked over to the window he couldn't see where where it opened until he slightly pushed the window and it spun open and the first thing he thought of was 'That's cool' He walked over to the banister an look out at his new land he could see different areas where he could potentially use for training, he also saw a lounging area near a huge pool with sun bathing beds.

"I guess this place wont be too bad" Logan said with a smile as he walked back into his room and jumped onto his Alaska King bed wand used the remote that was on the table to turn on his 90 inch smart TV and flicked through the channels till he landed on a news channel that was playing live footage of a Villain attack that looked to be a buffed man with four arms robbing a bank the camera showed some rookie Pro-Heroes laid on the ground barely contentious "This could be bad"

**XXXX AT THE ATTACK XXXX**

"All hope seem to be lost, as the Pro-Hero's who have arrived on the scene have been defeated this might be the case of one vil-" The news reported was as cut off by a swooth sound and the next thing she knew was that the Villains face was covered in webs and she saw the hero who did it, swinging onto a wall and sticking to it was the number 3 hero of Japan, Spider-Woman (Her costume is just Spider-Gwen's because I really like the design) "Oh My Goodness! The Number 3 hero has returned back to Japan from her time in america Spider-Woman will be able to take down the Villain!"

Spider Woman flipped of the wall and landed with grace as she stood up straight, the surrounding people cheered as the spider quirk user walked up to the now intrigued villain who had a smirk on his face after he pulled the webbing off his face with the bottle left hand as Spider-Woman walked past the injured Heroes, She stopped a few feet in front of him

"Hey Ben called he want his transformation back" Spider-Woman said said as this angered the four armed villain as he chucked the bags of money to a side and wound his left arm down at the number 3 hero who's spider sense went off and time seemed to slow down slightly for her, she shot a string of webs at his chest pulling herself towards him as she slid underneath him and spin flipped to her feet looking at his back as he punched the flour cracking it "Good Swing Bad form"

"I am going to enjoy braking you" The Villain said as he swung around to try and hit the female hero only for her to catch right hand.

"Nearly there, maybe two times the charm" The famel spider quirk user said as he growled then swung his let arm only for her to catch it " another strike and your out"

"RRRR AHHH TRY AND STOP THIS" The four armed quirk user thrusts his bottom hands forward only for Spider-Woman to jump and stop them with her feet.

"Sorry but I think that you out, better luck next game" Spider-Woman said as he kept a hold of his top arms and front spin kicked him in the face then rapped her legs around his head till and spun round til the was sat on his shoulders and locked her legs so when she leaned back the fell back, once her hands hit the four she uses her enhance strength to flip him over and smack him off the four rendering his unconscious on the cracked flour, she pushes foo the ground with her shoulders spinning to her feet and webbed him up, then helped the downed heroes to there feet "Well I guess that's that, if it where not for you two brave heroes weakening him this fight would have been a lot longer"

"There we have it everyone the number three hero come in and save there day lets see if we can get a few words from her" The news reporter spoke as she walked over to Cleo "Spider-Woman can we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure go ahead, wait a sec" Cleo said as a little boy came walking up to her with his Mom.

"Hi nice to meet you do you mind if my son can get a picture with you" The woman asked as Cleo crouched down to match the kids height, the boy had a nervous look on his face.

"Sure i would love to get a picture with you" The spider quirk user said as he turned around with a bright smile, he shot his hands forward making the web shooter pose as Cleo did the same ever side of him , his mother gave them a thumbs up which made the boy turn and giver the female hero a hug before leaving with his mom, Cleo stood up then turned to the news reporter who captured the hole thing live "So you have some questions?"

**XXXX WITH MOMO XXXX**

Momo finished watching the live new on the return of Spider-Woman and found it so inspirational how she didn't take all the credit of taking down the villain, showing that it was ultimately a teem effort of the two amateur heroes and herself as the reward was split between the three of them, her mother saw this and it brought a smile to her face seeing that the determination in her daughters eyes that spoke that she wanted to be a hero just like Spider-Woman.

"Momo don't you think you should got meet our new neighbours" Her mother mother spoke with pride.

"That is a great idea mother but wont is seem improper to just drop in out the blue" Momo asked her mother who only smiled

"No its fine I met Cleo a few weeks ago while she had a few had people decorating there home" The older creation quirk user spoke "She said she and her son where moving for America and this was her son's first time in Japan so he doesn't have any friends as of yet"

"Then I shall go over and introduce my self" Momo said as she got up and and walked over to her front door from there main family room and put her brown boots on that came just under her knee's, she work a grey ribbed turtleneck sweater, dark green checker skirt that cam down her thighs slightly and black leggings, her hair was in its usual hairstyle "OK I'm heading out"

Momo walked out of her home and made her way down to the the big gate as she began thinking what kind of people her new neighbours are like, from the glimpse she got of the boy she fought he was nice as he gave them a smile and a wave before walking to his house, his face crept into her mind he definitely seemed like he was her age, as she reached the gate it opened for her automatically, she walked onto the path path looked both ways before crossing the road seeing that there was no cars around so she crossed over but a thought came into her mind, what if he didn't speak Japanese that well or at all, she knew some English but wasn't great at it but she pushed that thought to one side for now planning to deal with that when the time comes. Momo pressed the button on the door bell at the front gate and a voice spoke.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Hinata spoke with kindness.

"Hello I live across the road I've come to introduce my self to my new neighbours" Momo spoke as she held her hand behind her a little nervous as the gate opens at the Hinata spoke once again.

"Come on in" The cat quirk user spoke with the same amount of kindness. Momo started making her way over to the mansion and the closer she got the she could start hearing music come from the top flour she instantly could tell this was English music, as she reached the door, she was greeted by Hinata who bowed to her with a smile "Good evening young mistress, Sorry to say that Mistress Lennox is out at the moment but the young master is in I will escort you to him right away and could i get your name please"

"Momo, Momo Yaoyorozu its a pleasure to meet you" Momo spoke with a smile and a light bow.

"Right this way miss Yaoyorozu" Hinata spoke as she started walking to Logan's room with Momo flowing close behind as they had a small conversation about random things as they came close to the the younger spider quirk users room they could hear some music playing from behind the door.

_**'Then you're left in the dust'**_

Hinata knocked on the door with some force just to make sure Logan could hear.

"Come in" Logan shouted.

_**'Unless I stuck by ya'**_

Hinata and Momo walked in and the first thing they saw was a webbed hammock with Logan laid on it swinging from side to side he had taken a quick shower and changed his clothes to a red tank top and a blue pair of shorts and a red pair of trainers on the middle of the tank top had a big black spider logo on it and on the left hand side of the shorts this showed of his slim but well muscled body off he just wanted to wear something comfortable, he turned the volume down on his phone still yet to look at who has come in his room.

_**'You're a sunflower'**_

_**'I think your love would be too much'**_

"Master Logan you have a guessed come to meet you" Hintata said with happiness which coursed Logan to look over and instantly got stuck in a trance by her beauty.

_**'Unless I stuck by ya"**_

"It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Momo Yaoyorozu" Momo said with a bow which snapped Logan back to reality as he jumps back down and walked over to her.

_**'You're the sunflower'**_

_**'you're the sunflower'**_

"It nice to meet you too, I'm Logan Lennox but you can just call me Logan we don't do that formal last name thing in Queens like you guys do her so no need to be so formal" Logan said with a wave and a smile as he turned his music off.

"If that's the case then you can just call me Momo, if I don't have to be formal with you then i think its fair if you don't have to be formal with me" Momo said as she smiled back at him.

"Well I will leave you two to get better equated let me know if you two need anything" Hinata said as she bowed and excused herself.

"Make your self at home Momo wanna drink" Logan said as he walked over to the fridge in his room which was full of snacks and drinks.

"Uh yes please a Coca Cola if you have any" Momo said politely as she sat down on one of the sofa's in his room there was one ever side of a coffee table and a TV on the wall, Logan came walking over and sat on the sofa opposite her and handed her a bottle of Coca Cola.

"No need to be to tense, relax make yourself comfy" Logan said as Momo leave back trying to relax a bit more "So what is your Quirk"

"Oh my quirk is Creation, I can create any object all I need to know is the understanding of the object's atomic configuration in order to do so" Momo said as she made a little wooden bird come out oh her hand, this made stars appear in his Logan's eyes as he got a big smile on his face and leaned forward.

"That's so cool, can you only make objects come out of your hands? how big could you make things? what the limit to your quirk? does it take a lot of energy out of you? if so, is it the bigger the object the more it consumes your energy? or is it quantity over mass?" Logan asked catching Momo off guard and a bit shocked "Sorry I'm a bit of a nerd, i love hearing about others quirks"

"No no, its fine I'm the same, I can create anything from any part of my body, I can make it as big as certain parts of my body, I have to eat a lot so I can make more thing the more i eat the more it gets digested and turned into atoms though not all the food does about half the food i eat gets digested the normal way so i still get my get full but the bigger the object the longer it takes, I hope that answers all your question" Momo told the spider quirk user who nodded "Ok its my turn was your quirk is it just the substance"

"No my quirk is called Spider It allows me to do whatever a spider can do, which allows me to shoot webbing from my wrists, stick any surface, have enhanced strength, speed, durability and agility, I also get this sixth sense which alerts me if there is danger" Logan said with a smile as Momo got existed this time.

"That's amazing, so the sixth sense whats the limit to it? how far does the danger have to be from you for it to go off?, how strong is your webbing? how strong are you? How fast are you? whats your limit" Momo asked Excitedly as she was eager to know the tension in her body completely gone.

"My spider sense just activates I dun't know exactly how close the danger has to be to me for it to set off but its up to me to ever listen to it or ignore it, my webbing is fairly strong one line of my webbing can hold up to 390 pounds give or take though my webbing will dissolve completely after an hour or so, I can lift up to 20 ton's with relative ease but around 40 tons is where I start struggling, the fastest I've clocked my speed at is 250 mph and when it comes to my limits well I'm in a similar case to your since I'm using so much energy with making webs and my speed and strength i have to consume more food to keep my energy up if I have barely eaten then my quirk isn't at its full capability" Logan said as Momo nodded in understatement another thought came to her mind.

"Your quark is like Spider-Woman's" The creation quirk user said as Logan laughed a little coursing Momo to have a confused look on her face and tilt her head a little.

"I would of thought so, She is my Mom" The young spider quirk user said as he webbed a picture from next to his bed pulling it back and court it then showed Momo.

The creation quirk user took the picture from him and looked at it, it was a picture of a nine year old Logan and his mother who was in her hero costume with her mask off but kept her hood up, Momo thought that Logan looked quite cute when he was younger and she smiled at how happy the two looked in the picture.

"You know for someone who moved from America which I'm assuming you have lived there your hole life, you are very fluent in Japanese you talk like its your first language" Momo said as Logan chuckled.

"Well as you know my Mom is Japanese and she wanted me to be able to communicate with people in Japan with no problem if we were to ever come over so me and my mom sat for week practising until it was like my first language which is a good thing since we are now living in Japan" Logan said as Momo nodded.

"Yeah I understand, when I was on my way over her I was worried that you didn't speak Japanese because even tho I can speak a bit of English I'm not the best at it" Momo responded with a smile.

"I get it well there was no need to worry then is there" Logan joked on as the two laughed.

Logan when on to telling Momo about american mainly about new your and his time there and Logan did have some worry when it came to his mother since whenever someone finds out that he is the son of the number 1 hero in America or in this case the number 3 hero of Japan people look at him differently and wanna talk about his mother or constantly as to meet her but Momo wasn't like that, sure she would like to meet his mother at some point but she wasn't trying to bring her up every five minute like most people they just joked on and talked about different things like how they train there quirks which did catch Momo's attention. When Logan told her that he learned a load of different ways of fighting then his mother helped him develop his own fight style, Momo asked him to show her sometime which he happily agreed too.

"Yeah I would be happy to show you my fight style sometime maybe we can train together sometime since I gotta be prepared when i go to the exam to go to U.A" Logan told her which gave her a bright smile of joy.

"I'm going to be applying for U.A too maybe we can study together too just so we are at the best of our ability for the exam" Momo said with such determination which Logan equalled.

"It's a promise we will work hard and train hard so when to come to the exam with can pass and enjoy becoming heroes together "Logan said as they nodded to each other with bight determined smiles.

Unknown to them Spider-Woman aka Cleo Lennox was leaning on the the left side door with the right door slightly open, she had her white hood down from her costume and her mask off as she smiled at the two seeing the next generation of heroes with such determination she watch as the two began talking and laughing so she walked away not wanting to disturb them.

**END Of Chapter 1**

* * *

**I hope you guys all enjoyed chapter 1 of this new story do let me know what you guys think and if you guys are existed for me to continue this story sorry again if you dont like OC's but I do, I love story's with a OC I think it creative.**

**Webbed Weeb OUT!**


End file.
